mormonartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Orson Scott Card
| birthplace = Richland, Washington | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Novelist, English Professor | genre = Science fiction, Fantasy, Horror, LDS fiction | movement = | notableworks = Ender's Game series | influences = | influenced = | website = http://www.hatrack.com/ }} Awards Awards for Ender's Game: *1985 Nebula Award *1986 Hugo Award Awards for Speaker for the Dead: *1986 Nebula Award *1987 Hugo Award *1987 Locus Award Awards for Seventh Son: *1988 Locus Award *1988 Mythopoeic Fantasy Award *1989 Ditmar Award *2000 Grand Prix de l'Imaginaire 1989 Locus Award for Red Prophet 1992 Association for Mormon Letters Award for Lost Boys 1992 Hugo Award nominee for Xenocide 1996 Locus Award for Alvin Journeyman 2000 Alex Award winner for Ender's Shadow 2005 Association for Mormon Letters Award honorable mention for Magic Street 2006 Association for Mormon Letters Award honorable mention for Empire 2008 Lifetime Achievement Whitney Award Fiction Novels 1970-1979 Treason (1979) Capitol (1979) Hot Sleep (1979) 1980-1989 Songmaster (1980) Hart's Hope (1983) Saints (Woman of Destiny) (1983) The Worthing Chronicle (1983) Ender's Game (1985) Speaker for the Dead (1986) Seventh Son (1987) Wyrms (1987) Red Prophet (1988) Treason (1998) The Abyss from the screenplay by James Cameron (1989) Prentice Alvin (1989) 1990-1999 The Folk of the Fringe (1990) The Worthing Saga (1990) Eye for Eye published as a double novel with Tunesmith by Lloyd Biggle, Jr. (1990) Xenocide (1991) Lost Boys (1992) Maps in a Mirror Volume 1 (1992) Maps in a Mirror Volume 2 (1992) The Changed Man (1992) Flux (1992) Monkey Sonatas (1992) Cruel Miracles (1992) The Memory of Earth (1992) The Call of Earth (1993) The Ships of Earth (1994) Lovelock with Katherine H. Kidd (1994) Alvin Journeyman (1995) Earthfall (1995) Earthborn (1995) Children of the Mind (1996) Pastwatch: The Redemption of Christopher Columbus (1996) Treasure Box (1996) Stone Tables (1997) Heartfire (1998) Homebody (1998) Enchantment (1999) Magic Mirror (1999) Ender's Shadow (1999) 2000-2009 Sarah (2000) Shadow of the Hegemon (2000) Rebekah (2001) Shadow Puppets (2002) The Crystal City (2003) Robota (2003) An Open Book (2004) Rachel and Leah (2004) Magic Street (2005) Shadow of the Giant (2005) Empire (2006) Invasive Procedures with Aaron Johnston (2007) A War of Gifts: An Ender Story (2007) The Space Boy (2007) Novel Series Ender's Game Series Homecoming Saga Tales of Alvin Maker The Women of Genesis The Worthing Series Short Stories "Gert Fram," published in the Ensign, July 1977 "The Fringe," published in The Folk of the Fringe (1989) "Worthy to be One of Us," published in Turning Hearts: Short Stories on Family Life (1994) "The Elephants of Poznan," published in Fantastyka Short Story Collections Unaccompanied Sonata and Other Stories (1980) Cardography (1987) Folk of the Fringe (1989) Maps in a Mirror (1990) First Meetings: In the Enderverse (2003) Keeper of Dreams (2008) Non-fiction Books Listen, Mom and Dad (1977) Saintspeak (1981) Ainge (1981) Characters and Viewpoint (1988) How to Write Science Fiction and Fantasy (1990) Essays and Articles "Families in Fiction," published in Turning Hearts: Short Stories on Family Life (1994) Essay Collections A Storyteller in Zion (1993) Plays 1969-1979 The Morning After (premiered in 1969) The Apostate (1970) Across Five Summers (workshopped in 1971) Of Gideon (1971) Stone Tables (1973) Father, Mother, Mother, and Mom (1974) A Christmas Carol (1974) Liberty Jail (play) (1975) Rag Mission (as Brian Green), published in the Ensign, July 1977 Liberty Jail (musical) (1978) Fresh Courage Take (1978) Elders and Sisters (1979) 1980-1997 A Dixie Christmas Carol (1989) Barefoot to Zion (1997) Theatrical Adaptations of Works by Card Quietus and Other Stories, premiered February 26, 1997 Plays published in Posing as People: Three Stories, Three Plays (2004): *''Clap Hands and Sing: A One-act Play'' (original short story) *''Lifeloop: A One-Act Play'' (original short story) *''A Sepulchre of Songs: A One-act Play'' (original short story) Poetry 1976-1979 "In a Crowded Sunday School Class," published in Sunstone, issue 2 (Spring 1976) "Is Prophecy a Gift?," published in Sunstone, issue 2 (Spring 1976) "Looking West," published in the Ensign, (July 1977) 1980-1989 "Openings," published in BYU Studies, vol. 21, no. 2 (Spring 1981) "From a Spirit to the One Possessed," published in Amazing Stories, (November 1981) "Abel, Cain," published in BYU Studies, vol. 21, no. 1 (Winter 1981) "Prentice Alvin and the No-Good Plow," published in Sunstone (August 1989) Poetry Collections An Open Book: Poems (2004) See Also *Hatrack River Publications *Orson Scott Card’s Intergalactic Medicine Show *75 Significant Mormon Poets External Links *Hatrack River (official web site of Orson Scott Card) *Orson Scott Card at Mormon Literature Database *Orson Scott Card on LibraryThing *Orson Scott Card on Wikipedia Category:1951 Births Category:Writers Category:Playwrights Category:Association for Mormon Letters Award Category:Hugo Award Category:Locus Award Category:Nebula Award Category:Whitney Award Category:To Do List